Spicewhisker
"You know I rarely disobey you, Strawberrystar. But I will not let Dewstorm die. He's a fellow medicine cat." — Spicewhisker to Strawberrystar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 14 Spicewhisker is a small black tom with a white muzzle, tail tip, and front right paw, yellow eyes. Scars and Notable Injuries * A torn ear received when Bloodfur, Mottledface, and Deserve's soldiers attack at the moonstone. ("Shadows of Blood", chapter 22) Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Spicepaw is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan, being mentored by Flowerwing. Spicewhisker is listed under Final Allegiances as medicine cat of ThunderClan. - Chapter 17 When Iceslide and the rest of RiverClan arrive at the gathering, ThunderClan and ShadowClan are already gathered. Though unnamed, Flowerwing and Spicepaw are sitting among the roots of the great oaks beside Hawkfeather. When Birchstar speaks for ThunderClan, he announces that their medicine cat, Flowerwing, has begun training an apprentice, Spicepaw. Iceslide sees them below the great rock with the other medicine cats. Spicepaw looks uneasy under the gazes of the other cats, but also excited. Flowerwing sits beside Spicepaw, looking proud of him. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Spicewhisker is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as medicine cat of ThunderClan. - Chapter 7 When ThunderClan arrives at the gathering, Swiftpaw tells Bloodpaw that Strawberrystar's medicine cat is Spicewhisker. - Chapter 13 Depthstar rasps that they need a medicine cat, as Dewstorm needs more than cobwebs, and they don't know what to do. He tells Greenpine and Bloodpaw to go to ThunderClan and get Spicewhisker. After Greenpine says she can't because she's expecting kits, Bloodpaw is asked to do it alone. - Chapter 14 Just as Strawberrystar signals her guards to attack Bloodpaw, Spicewhisker says Strawberrystar's name and appears at her side. Bloodpaw recognizes him immediately, and hope fills his chest. Spicewhisker stares at him anxiously as he gasps and asks if that's right, that Starfaith is dead and Dewstorm is dying. Bloodpaw nods, and Spicewhisker starts toward him, but Strawberrystar stretches her paw out in front of him and glares at him, asking what he thinks he's doing. Spicewhisker blinks and says he needs to save Dewstorm. Strawberrystar bares her teeth and hisses that they won't do any favors for ShadowClan after that attacked them and accused them of murder. Bloodpaw apologizes on behalf of ShadowClan and asks for forgiveness, and to not let Dewstorm suffer for their mistakes. Strawberrystar is quiet for a moment as though reflecting on his words. Spicewhisker is looking at her calmly and says that she knows he rarely disobeys her, but he will not let Dewstorm die, as he's a fellow medicine cat. Bloodpaw stares at her hopefully, silently pleading with her. At last, she murmurs agreement to let Spicewhisker go. She steps aside as Spicewhisker pads forward to meet Bloodpaw, telling him to lead the way. As Bloodpaw and Spicewhisker run to ShadowClan, Spicewhisker says he can't believe this happened, as he just got back from highstones a while ago. Bloodpaw asks why Dewstorm and Starfaith were alone, thinking the other medicine cats would be with them. Spicewhisker tells him that Dewstorm and Starfaith stayed behind to talk alone for a moment. Starfaith told Silverberry she'd catch up, and the rest of them left. They reach the camp, and Bloodpaw leads Spicewhisker to the medicine den where Depthstar and Greenpine are crouched over Dewstorm. They're relieved to see Bloodpaw with Spicewhisker, and Depthstar sighs his name and thanks StarClan. As Spicewhisker crouches beside Dewstorm, Depthstar praises Bloodpaw. Bloodpaw feels a rush of pride and sits near the entrance, watching as Spicewhisker applies herbs to Dewstorm's wounds. Early dawn, it's been a long time since Spicewhisker arrived. He's still in the medicine den with Dewstorm, whose fate is uncertain. After what feels like forever, Spicewhisker emerges from the medicine den and murmurs a few words to Depthstar, who thanks him and tells the clan that Dewstorm needs a few days to recover, but has been saved thanks to Spicewhisker. The clan lets out sighs of relief and gratitude toward the ThunderClan medicine cat. Depthstar and Spicewhisker head for the camp entrance. They pause, and the clan leader tells Spicewhisker he can't thank him enough, adding that he's surprised Strawberrystar allowed him to go after the battle. Spicewhisker tells him that Bloodpaw explained how it was rogues who killed their cats and he apologized on ShadowClan's behalf. Bloodpaw freezes as Depthstar's eyes flash with surprise. He realized that he lied on ShadowClan's behalf. Depthstar says yes, and Spicewhisker hopes that they find those rogues and says farewell before he leaves. Depthstar watches him for a moment, then rests his gaze on Bloodpaw. Depthstar calls a clan meeting and tells the clan about the attack at highstones, and that Dewstorm was close to joining Starfaith in StarClan, but has been saved by Spicewhisker. He notes how Bloodpaw traveled to the ThunderClan camp on his own to get Spicewhisker. Because of this, he makes Bloodfur a warrior. - Chapter 16 When Cardinalpaw asks Bloodfur if he's crossed the thunderpath, Bloodfur tells him about when Depthstar sent him to fetch Spicewhisker. Bloodfur purrs that it wasn't all him, but Cardinalpaw admiringly points out that Bloodfur was the only cat who could go to ThunderClan to ask for Spicewhisker. - Chapter 20 Deserve tasks Bloodfur with killing the medicine cats to weaken the clans. - Chapter 21 Bloodfur is determined to get vengeance on his clanmates, but decides he'll take care of the medicine cats first. He plans an attack on the medicine cats tomorrow with some of Deserve's soldiers during their moonstone meeting. - Chapter 22 Bloodfur, Mottledface, and the soldiers go to the moonstone cave and attempt to kill the medicine cats in their sleep, but they all awaken. Spicewhisker gasps out in question before Papercut lunges for him and snaps at his throat. He shoots back just in time only to be tackled by Sunset. When Spicewhisker knocks Sunset onto her back, Bloodfur leaps to her aid and sinks his teeth into Spicewhisker's neck with no intentions of letting go. Dewstorm attacks Bloodfur and knocks him away from Spicewhisker. During the fight, Sagepaw, Ryeheart, and Spicewhisker struggle to fight off the soldiers blocking the tunnel. Dewstorm, Creamheart, and Sagepaw escape the cave while Ryeheart and Spicewhisker hold off the soldiers guarding the entrance. Mottledface and Papercut quickly run to attack Ryeheart and Spicewhisker. Ryeheart and Spicewhisker are the only living cats left in the cave. Spicewhisker has a torn ear and a shoulder wound. Bloodfur decides they're as good as dead and leaves with the soldiers. - Chapter 23 The clans hold an emergency gathering to discuss the attack on the medicine cats two nights ago. Ryeheart and Spicewhisker do not attend the meeting due to critical injuries. After Ravenstar says Ryeheart was nearly killed, Strawberrystar tells him not to forget about Spicewhisker, who is still on the brink of joining StarClan. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Spicewhisker is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat of ThunderClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Spicewhisker is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat of ThunderClan. Quotes "You know I rarely disobey you, Strawberrystar. But I will not let Dewstorm die. He's a fellow medicine cat." -Spicewhisker to Strawberrystar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 14 - "I can't believe this happened. I just got back from highstones a while ago." -Spicewhisker to Bloodpaw about the attack in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 14 - "Oh, Bloodpaw explained everything. He apologized on your behalf and explained that it was rogues who killed your cats." -Spicewhisker to Depthstar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 14 Character Development and Origins In an early description, he is described as a black tom with a white muzzle, chest, and hind right paw. He had sharp green eyes. He was a ThunderClan warrior and is noted to be loyal, curious, enjoys helping his clan and patrolling, and is always eager to try something new. spicewhisker.JPG spicewhiskerr.JPG Gallery image16.jpg|Spicewhisker's design Moonstone1.JPG|Spicewhisker and the other medicine cats being attacked Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Thunderclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters